


From Hell

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Backstage, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Nuns, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: One of Uruha's Spooky Box 2 outfits sparks a special interest from Aoi.





	From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Uniform kink_ square on my new Season of Kink card. (Nuns sort of wear a uniform, right? Right.)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi shot Uruha a look from across the dressing room. Maybe it was good that the Halloween lives were only a short run, but Aoi was going to miss it. The Lucy ones in particular. Especially Uruha in that outfit. Who'd have thought that Uruha would look so sexy in a nun's habit? Who'd have thought that nuns' robes could even be considered sexy? Of course, they'd been redesigned to fit this murderous nun from hell. Aoi had also been surprised to realize that he really, really wanted to do naughty things to Uruha dressed like that. 

The nun's habit looked dramatic, contrasting to Uruha's pale skin, made paler by the makeup, and the black veil framed his face perfectly, making his features stand out. Nuns were the epitome of chastity, virginity, and all that, focused on the spiritual and the salvation of the soul or something. And even if Uruha's head was sometimes up in the clouds, he was definitely not chaste. Aoi knew that from experience. It did help make the outfit a little less modest that the sleeves were made out of a tight black mesh fabric, showing off Uruha's long arms. Still, the folds of the tunic did hide most of Uruha's slender form, just swishing around when Uruha moved, teasing Aoi with every little sound. 

Aoi was starting to find it unbearable. And so far, Uruha hadn't caught on, or taken any of Aoi's hints.

Aoi was running out of time. One more night, and then it was over. And the more he watched Uruha, the more uncomfortable Aoi's trousers got. He didn't want to get up on stage, in front of fans that had paid their hard-earned money for tickets, hoping to get their best performance yet, with a raging hard-on. If anyone saw it would be so awkward, and since they were also filming everything this time... He didn't care that his outfit and the guitar as well would hide it completely. _He_ would know it was there.

He could of course take care of it himself; just say he had to go to the toilet and then have some private time. But where was the fun in that? This was his last chance! The time for subtlety was over. An idea formed in Aoi's mind. Maybe if he could lure Uruha away for a bit, now that they were still preparing for the live that evening? They had plenty of time, right? 

The opportunity came when the others left the room - Ruki on the hunt for something to drink, Reita had some equipment problem to take care of, and Kai... Kai had to double-check something with the staff, as usual. 

He sauntered up to Uruha, who was playing guitar along to something on his iPod, earbuds in his ears. "Hey."

Uruha looked up at him and stopped playing. "Hm?" He pulled at one of the earbud wires.

"Could you help me with this thing?"

"What?"

"You'll see. I just need your help, okay?" Aoi tried his best puppy-eyed look, hoping that Uruha would take pity on him and just go with him, without asking more questions. He couldn't exactly say what it was he wanted from Uruha without outright lying.

"Okay." Uruha put the guitar away and turned off the iPod, standing up. 

Aoi turned and led the way... somewhere. He realised he should have thought this through a little more. Then he remembered that little room right next to the stairs. They'd placed some equipment boxes in front of it, so the door was almost covered, but of course Aoi had been curious and looked inside. It would do. As long as he could open the door. 

He was in luck. The boxes just covered half the door, giving them enough room to squeeze inside. As soon as Uruha had entered as well, Aoi closed the door behind them. The room was tiny, with shelves on one wall, a small, rather dirty window opposite the door, and a couple of cardboard boxes along the other wall. 

Uruha turned around slowly, a questioning look on his face. "What do you need help with?" 

"Well, you see..." Aoi started. Uruha looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Aoi grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Your outfit."

"Yes?"

Damn Uruha for forcing him to explain himself. Aoi wondered if he played ignorant on purpose, playing games with him, or if he really didn't understand the effect he had on Aoi. 

"You're sexy in it." There, he'd said it.

Uruha looked surprised. "Really?" Aoi nodded. "Okay... so, what is it you need help with, exactly?" There was a small smile on Uruha's lips now.

Aoi stepped close, not more than two paces in the tiny room. "You know what I need help with," he whispered and brushed his fingers up over the sheer fabric covering Uruha's arm. 

Uruha laughed softly. "Seriously? I know it's Halloween, but isn't it a bit cliché, being sucked off by a naughty nun?"

Aoi shook his head. "Who said anything about you sucking me off? I don't want to be sucked off by a naughty nun. I want to suck you off." He sank down on his knees, looking up at Uruha.

Uruha looked surprised. "You want to suck off a nun? Aoi... has anyone ever told you that you're more than a little kinky?" He didn't look displeased, though.

Aoi shrugged and grinned. "Once or twice?"

He slid his hands up over Uruha's legs, underneath the voluminous fabric of the outfit, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles. Who would have thought a nun would have such nice legs? Uruha let out a small sigh when one of Aoi's hands reached his groin, rubbing lightly over it.

Uruha's eyes were fixed on Aoi, and even through the coloured contacts, Aoi could see the arousal reflected in them. Uruha laced his fingers through Aoi's hair and pulled him against his groin, pushing Aoi's face against the bulge there. "Is this what you want?"

Aoi nodded. He pulled Uruha's trousers down, just enough to free his cock, and then bunched up the loose fabric of the robe and held it at Uruha's waist. It didn't leave him with a free hand to hold Uruha's cock as he slowly licked over it, base to tip, so he had access to all of it, the whole shaft as well as the head. After licking and kissing it a few moments, Aoi let it slide between his lips, the head gliding over his tongue he took Uruha deeper into his mouth. As Uruha drew a deep breath, perhaps to steady himself, perhaps because of how good it felt - hopefully the latter - Aoi couldn't help but moan softly. 

But now that he had Uruha's cock where he wanted it, in his mouth, Aoi's own arousal was only getting more insistent, making his cock ache from neglect. He pushed the fabric of the robes higher, trying to catch it all in just one hand - and for some reason, Uruha didn't seem interested in helping him out. It was awkward, as Aoi refused to let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth, but he finally had one hand free. It immediately went down between Aoi's legs to fumble his trousers open. 

"You're going to hell for this," Uruha said with a wry smile, his fingers tightening in Aoi's hair.

Aoi just nodded. Hell would fit their Halloween theme perfectly, he thought.

With his cock finally getting some attention and pleasure radiating through his body, Aoi increased his efforts to give Uruha the best damn blowjob a nun had ever received. He bobbed his head, slurping and moaning as he sucked him, tongue swirling and teasing every bit of the hot, hard flesh. Occasionally, he took him as deep as he could, pushing dangerously close to his gag reflex... He should do this more often, Aoi decided. More practice meant he would be able to take Uruha deeper, right? Maybe he could convince Uruha it was a good idea, once the lives were over? For now, though, Aoi focused on making Uruha come.

He looked up to find that Uruha's eyes were closed, his head slightly thrown back to expose his throat, and somehow, he looked almost vulnerable, despite the horror makeup and the severity of the outfit. Aoi kept his eyes on him as he sucked him hard, wanting to see the moment when the pleasure overwhelmed Uruha. 

Uruha's breathing was heavy now, intermingled with low moans, and before too long, Aoi had to swallow as hot come filled his mouth. Aoi didn't slow down his strokes, licking every drop from Uruha's cock. He was close now, and Uruha's hand was still in his hair, tugging lightly.

"Come on, Aoi," Uruha whispered. "Come for me."

Aoi groaned. It was as if his whole body responded to Uruha's words, tensing up and pushing forward, and after only a few more strokes, he came in warm spurts over his hand and onto the floor. 

They were both breathing a little hard, and had to take a few moments to collect themselves. Then Aoi got to his feet with a grimace. "I'm getting too old for kneeling..." 

"Hah! You just need to do it more often," Uruha retorted and grinned at him. "Or start exercising."

"Eh. I'll rather do this more often then." Aoi smiled. "Maybe you can be my coach?" He looked around after something to wipe up the stains on the floor and found a roll of tissues on one of the shelves.

"Only if you go running with me."

Aoi sighed. "That's not fair! That's blackmail!"

Uruha just smirked. "I might arrange to keep this outfit..."

Aoi perked up. Maybe that would be worth it. Running was boring as fuck, but if Uruha would dress like this for him afterwards... Definitely worth it.


End file.
